One of Us
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: It is our duty to bring her back ... Don't you dare try to justify your actions by using the pretense of duty as your excuse! We have to do this because she needs to fulfill her destiny ... She has a duty ... Listen to us ... You're hypocrites!


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything or anyone (sadly) related to Sailor Moon. All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi._

 **AN:** _This is my Christmas gift to my great friend sweetdorka! Oh, and happy 5_ _th_ _friendversary, Fruit Loops! *giggles* I've been getting on your nerves for_ _ **years**_ _now! *blows a kiss* Thank ya for being my friend and dealing with the never-ending sassiness/teen angst. *laughs* I love and appreciate ya a lot!_

 _Anyway, time for me to get this show on the road! *bangs tambourine* Let the games begin!_

"I still can't believe that she did this to us. To Chibi-Moon. To Crystal Tokyo. Especially after so many years of sacrifice and _this_ is how she repays us? Running away to some godforsaken planet with the likes of _**her**_!"

Everyone, with the exception of the Starlights, their princess, and Usagi, sat in the living room of the Outer Senshi's house. Their expressions varied with several different emotions at Haruka's words.

"She deserves to be happy as much as the rest of us, Haruka-san. She's sacrificed so much for us and this world!" snapped Minako, glaring at the androgynous woman. Her cerulean gaze not faltering beneath the intense stare of the Wind Senshi.

"You're being ignorant about the consequences of her actions, Aino-san. Her selfishness is going to cause us drastically, " barked the sandy-haired woman. Her teal eyes were clouded over with her rage at how _Usagi_ had the _audacity_ to forgo her duties for some _alien_ , who was never meant to be with her in the first place.

"Haruka-papa, you're being unreasonable!" cried a teary-eyed Hotaru, sending her 'father' a patronizing look.

Haruka turned her gaze onto her little firefly. Her stance softened a bit, but still held up most of her inner rage at the situation at hand.

"Hotaru, you must understand that her actions effect _all_ of us, not just her, " she stated, trying to get her daughter to see the direness of the situation from their princess' actions. "Think about what has happened to Small Lady 'cause of her actions; she no longer exists!"

Michiru shot her lover a look. "Haruka, you mustn't say things like that, " she chided her, placing a hand upon her arm.

The racecar driver turned her attention onto her wife. "Michiru, you know as well as I do that I'm right. Koneko-chan's selfishness has doomed our future and we must fix it!"

"And you plan on 'fixing it' by doing what? Forcing her to return home?" scoffed Makoto, her forest greens flaring with barely concealed protectiveness for her princess. She almost couldn't believe how _far_ the elegant couple would go in order to have their utopia; she _almost_ didn't believe it.

Turning her attention onto the senshi of electricity and nature, she didn't even bat an eyelash as she confirmed her exact plans of 'rescuing' their princess from herself.

"That is exactly what Michiru and I are going to do, so stay out of our way unless you plan to help us."

Her teal irises hardened as she eyed the younger teens, dating them to defy her.

Ami, already seeing through the pianist's act, returned her glare with a stern look. "You can't do that! And you shouldn't!"

"Yeah!" chimed in Rei, standing up along with the rest Inners. "You can't force Usagi-chan into something that she doesn't want!"

"But it is what she wants. She always dreamt of being Chiba-san's bride for as long as we've known her, " the aquamarine artist said, her face hardened with her resolve to save her princess from potentially making the biggest mistake of her life.

"But people change! Nothing is ever set in stone!" Minako cried, her eyes burning with rage at the _audacity_ of the two to be acting so selfishly.

"Not in ways that Koneko-chan has, and you know it. Now, if you all are done lecturing us about something that you're ignorant about – Michiru and I will be headed to Kinmoku to retrieve Usagi-chan. Either you're coming with us to save our future, or staying here and allowing all our hard work go to waste, " Haruka snapped at them, nostrils flared in anger.

Hotaru gave her a look of disappoint. "Haruka-papa …" she implored, hoping that her 'father' would see reason.

The race car driver spared her daughter a look, her expression softening for a moment. "Hotaru …" she breathed, then her expression hardened, "This is for the sake of _our_ future, _your_ future. We _must_ do this."

"Even at the cost of Usagi-chan's friendship?" Minako pointed out, glaring at the couple.

There was a pause from the two Outers, who found themselves at a loss for words and glancing at each other. Seconds passed before the mature couple turned their attention back on their comrades.

"That is the least of our concerns. She'll thank us both for saving her from making the biggest mistake of her life, " Michiru said, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself more than them at the moment that she and Haruka were doing the right thing.

Hotaru's heart fell at how her pleas went unacknowledged by her parents. Her hands clenched into balls at her sides.

"So stay out of our way, or else there'll be consequences, " Haruka sneered before wrapping her arm around her lover's waist and leaving the house without another word.

All eyes fell on Mamoru and Setsuna with varying emotions burning within their eyes.

"Why didn't either of you say anything? _Especially_ you, Mamoru-san!" Rei screeched at the top of her lungs at the two elders of the group.

"Yeah! We could've stopped them from going to Kinmoku and doing who knows what!" Makoto shouted her own irritation at the only occupants in the room who were silent.

Setsuna folded her hands on her lap, eyeing all of them evenly. "Because they'll have to learn on their own that what they're doing is not exactly right, even if they believe it to be so."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. "And at this point, only Usako could probably get to those two. But until then, we must wait patiently for their return."

Minako opened her mouth to protest, but Ami placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

The room fell into silence, waiting.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Kinmoku ...**

"I'm going to get you!"

"No, you're not!" Usagi giggled, running down the steps and into a garden to get away from her lover.

"Oh, yes I am! You can't run away from me forever, my little rabbit!" Fighter called to her, not breaking a sweat from their chase.

"As if you'll catch up to me, Mr. Cool!"

"That is _Miss. Cool_ to you! And you bet your cute ass that Imma catch ya!" The dark-haired Starlight laughed.

Usagi peered over her shoulder, letting out a gasp at having Fighter hot on her heels. Making a sharp left turn around a bush, she sprinted as fast as she could away from the 'ravenous wolf' chasing her.

Fighter, seeing the bush, moved expertly around it and sped after her target.

"I almost got ya!"

"No way! You're cheating with your long legs!"

"Even without my long legs, I could still catch you, Odango!"

"How come you haven't already?" the moon princess taunted her with a laugh. She blew a kiss over her shoulder at and jumped over a flower bed.

" _Ugh …_ How long are they going to keep this up?" Healer moaned, lounging beneath a tree with Maker.

Maker smirked. "It's the honeymoon phase for them; let them enjoy themselves. And you know that it's going to be a long time before they settle down, especially since they -."

"HEY! NO CHEATING!"

"IT'S NOT CHEATING IF I HAVEN'T TOUCHED YA YET!"

"JERK!"

The silver-haired woman made a face. "I can see that. However, as long as we don't have a repeat of the previous few days – I'm happy, " she scoffed and reclined further back to lie upon the grass.

"Aww, but surely you'll feel the same way if you were as happy as them, Healer, " Kakyuu teased, walking up to them.

"Oh! Princess!" Healer cried, moving to get into a kneeling position but was stopped by a giggling Kakyuu.

"No, Healer. Stay where you are. We're all friends here. No need to be so formal, especially after such a joyful experience such as the one we've all witnessed 3 days ago, " she cooed, hands folded in front of her.

"Well, it's easy for you to say. You're not the one who had to hear them when they were – ," The intuitive Starlight started to complain, but stopped mid-sentence when familiar tingle plagued her body. Eyes widening, she glanced at her companions for confirmation.

"It can't be …"

"Well, I did expect those two to show up sooner or later but not so soon, " the brilliant Starlight hummed, looking a bit irritated.

"We shall offer Fighter and Sailor Moon our support, but mustn't interfere, " Kakyuu said, eyeing the couple thoughtfully.

Healer stared at her in shock. "But, princess, what if -?"

The redhead shook her head. "I assure you that nothing drastic will happen, Healer. This is Fighter and Sailor Moon's fight; we mustn't interfere in their affairs when only they can conquer the obstacles thrown at them, " she reasoned.

"I see, princess …" Maker nodded, watching as two lights in the form of turquoise and navy blue flew across the sky, "But that doesn't mean we'll stand idly by though if they do decide to be aggressive with Tsukino-san particularly."

"I know, and I agree with you but have faith in our friends for now. Their love shall conquer this obstacle and many more."

The trio fell silent with those last few words, waiting and watching with baited breath for whatever may come with the new arrival of the two infamous Outers.

Fighter's steps faltered as two familiar presences invaded her senses, causing her to stumble in to a halt. Her midnight blue eyes looked up at the pale blue sky to see the two lights head downward towards Usagi's location.

"Odango! Look out!" she cried to her love, who stopped laughing and running to spare her a confused look that'd normally melt her heart but now was not the time for such sentiments.

Just as the two lights crashed into the space where Usagi would have stood if she'd kept running, the lithe warrior grasped onto the blonde's wrist and pulled her behind her to stand for protective cover.

"How am I not surprised that you two are here?" Fighter hissed as the lights faded away to reveal none other than Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus standing side by side with each other – faces hardened by their varying looks of disapproval upon them.

Uranus was the first of the two to make a step forward. "We're here to take Koneko-chan home."

"But she is home, " the bluenette snapped at the two, glaring at them.

"No, she isn't. Earth is her home where Mamoru-san is awaiting her safe return, " Neptune said, moving forward to stand beside her partner.

"No, he's not because I talked to him before I left and he told me to follow my heart!" Usagi protested, giving both women a glare of her own.

"I doubt such a thing transpired between you two, Koneko-chan. You and Mamoru-san have always been destined to be together, " the sandy blonde tried to reason with her princess, hoping that she'd give up this silly _fling_ of hers and forget all about the Sailor Starlights and anything related to them to live happily ever after in Crystal Tokyo with her destined lover.

But it looked as if Selene was against them today for Usagi eased herself from behind Fighter, giving them a look like they were crazy.

"Mamo-chan agreed with me that destiny isn't set in stone. Only happiness and true love matter, not some duty that is hardly fulfilling to anyone but those who want to force it on me!" Usagi reiterated, eyes narrowed on her friends.

"But you were happy with Mamoru-san and you still can be if you'd just come home, " Neptune implored with her young friend. She could sense the tension building up inside her lover from how their plan seemed to be going south instead of forward with their princess' adamant behavior.

"I _was_ happy with Mamo-chan; he'll always hold a special place inside my heart as my first love, but now – Seiya's the one who holds my entire heart, " Usagi shared a loving look with the dark-haired Starlight, reaching up to grasp her shoulder tenderly.

Fighter smiled down at her, brushing her bangs away from her eyes before cupping her cheek. "You're my moon …"

The golden-haired princess tilted her face into her love's gloved-hand to press a kiss into it. "And you're my star, " she breathed into her hand, then glanced back at Fighter.

The two lovebirds were so lost inside their world, they forgot about the two Outers standing before them.

Uranus felt a pang of disgust and other emotions that she could not identify. Her fists clenched, teeth gritted, her eyes narrowed on the lovers.

"You know that this is wrong, Koneko-chan. She has seduced you into believing you're in love with her!" The sandy-haired senshi barked at the younger girl, her sword appearing within her grasp.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi gasped, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she tried to step in front of Fighter – who nudged her back behind her nimble form, "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because you're threatening everything we've ever worked for to assure that Crystal Tokyo happens!" Uranus screamed at her, readying herself to attack Fighter.

Neptune nodded. "Yes, you must remember that you're meant to be queen and rule with Mamoru-san."

"Well, I'd much rather be not be queen and stay here with Seiya!" Usagi cried, tears welling inside her eyes at the prospect of possibly being dragged back to a future she never truly wanted against her will.

"You don't mean that. You love Mamoru-san, " Neptune said, eyes softening.

"Like a brother, not a lover. I _love_ Seiya; no one else!" Usagi protested adamantly. Her sapphire blue eyes stared down her two "friends", unwavering with her loud proclamation of love for the woman before her.

"Koneko-chan, this is for the very best for – , " Uranus started, trying to reason with her friend once again but was cut off by the dark-haired Starlight.

"For yourselves and everyone else because you're nothing but arrogant, selfish bastards who don't know what to do with their lives without dragging Odango down!" Fighter shouted at the senshi of the heavens and wind.

"And _how_ exactly are **we** selfish for trying to save Koneko-chan from the biggest mistake in her life, Kou?" Uranus hissed, feeling as if she were on the verge of combusting right then and there from barely concealed anger at being called _'selfish'_ for doing her _duty._

"Because you two are nothing more than hypocrites!" Fighter guffawed, giving them a look of disgust. "Just think about it! You two are trying to drag Odango back to a life that she doesn't want anymore under the pretense of 'duty' when you both have already broken the rules like she did."

Neptune, now getting a sinking feeling, upheld her icy facial expression. "And how exactly have we done that, Seiya-san?" she inquired smoothly even though she already knew what Fighter meant.

Fighter snorted, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Kaiou-san. I know that you're not dense. You know that it's against the rules for two senshi to be together; it's forbidden!"

The aquamarine-haired senshi felt her stomach fall at the words spoken to her. A pang of guilt hit her as she started to lose her resolve.

Eyes narrowed, Uranus spat, "You know _nothing_ , Kou. I'd stop while I'm ahead if I were you."

"Oh, and why should I? Because I'm outing how this 'mission' of yours is nothing but another add-on to you and Michiru-san's cornucopia of hypocrisy in the thinly-veiled excuse of it being for your 'duty'. You know that I'm right and you _hate it_."

"You're not right. You're only trying to weasel your agenda onto us to get your way. Well, it's not going to work!" Uranus shouted back at her.

Fighter made a face. "'Weasel my agenda onto you'? Oh please! Are you and Michiru-san ever going to get off your high horses? Because there's literally nothing special about you two's life – you're no different than Odango and I. You're equally guilty as us for following your hearts instead of your duty, " she hissed, feeling her lover grasp onto her arm.

"Fighter …" Usagi breathed, eyes wide in shock at how Fighter has been fearlessly tongue-lashing her guardians without eluding a single detail.

The bluenette offered the blonde a gentle smile. "I know what I'm doing, " she reassured her, then her face hardened as her attention turned back onto the elder women before them.

"You both have done selfish things with and for each other, such as you, Ten'ou-san, nearly beating me to a pulp for being in your partner's dressing room, " Fighter continued, eyes burning with passion as she ripped right into the two women.

"You were in her dressing room! How was I supposed to –?"

Fighter cuts her off, "You two sacrificed your comrades in order to fulfill your so-called mission, yet you both failed in the end."

"They knew that drastic measures had to be taken for the sake our mission. We all knew what the risks were when we decided to go against Galaxia, so sacrifices had to be made, " Neptune interjected, attempting to defend the logic behind her and Uranus's actions in regards to their princess and their fellow senshi.

"No, they didn't. You two could have found another way that didn't involve hurting or seemingly betraying your comrades. I did not sense acceptance from those two in the sense that they _knew_ what they were getting in to. What I felt most of all was how they both felt as if you two had turned your backs on both them and Odango for the sake of saving your own asses in order to enjoy an eternal life together. And _that,_ my friends, is extremely unforgiveable."

Uranus tensed up, but refused to back down from the situation at hand. "It is forgivable when everyone knows that we did it for their sake."

Neptune nodded. "And they all know that we'd never intentionally harm them."

A dark eyebrow rose as Fighter said, "Oh really? You'd never intentionally harm them when you both set out to harm Odango especially in more than one occasion."

"We've never set out to harm Koneko-chan. All I ever want for her is the best for her and our planet, that's all, " Uranus said, peering at Usagi with a peculiar look on her face.

The moon princess returned her gaze with a look of sadness. "But why does everything that is best for me always require me sacrificing my happiness, huh, Uranus? How come I always have to pay the price for the future?"

The two Outer Senshi glanced at each other, at a loss for words at their princess' inquiry. A long pause took place between them as they tried to settle on some words to satisfy Usagi, but found themselves a bit tongue tied.

 _Why does it always have to be here?_ The three peeping toms wondered to themselves as they continued to watch the exchange.

Then the softness in Uranus's face changed, the previous steeliness in it returning tenfold. "Because it's your duty and your duty is to assure that you and Mamoru-san get married, have Chibi-Usa, and create Crystal Tokyo together. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'!" she hissed at her and took a few steps forward. "Now stop behaving so childishly and let's go home!"

Usagi shook her head rapidly, clinging onto Fighter. "NO! I am home! Why can't you two just leave us alone?"

"But, princess, this isn't your home. Your home is earth with all your friends and Mamoru-san and your family. What about all of that, huh?" Neptune stated softly, trying to appeal to her princess' sense of family.

However, that proved to be futile with Usagi's next few words. "I'll miss everyone, I will and I will come visit whenever I can but my life is with Fighter now, " her gaze softened as she gave the blue-haired senshi a loving look, "She's the one for me. I could never ask for someone else better to be my wife."

Two different sets of eyes widened in shock and a hint of horror at hearing what their princess had said, hoping against hope that they had imagined it.

"Your 'wife'? What do you mean by your 'wife'?" Uranus demanded, hoping with all her might that she'd heard wrong.

But their prayers went unanswered once again when Usagi nodded her head happily, peering at her left hand with such adoration that it sent a pang of guilt through the both women.

"Yes, she's my wife and I wouldn't trade her for the world. I love her and she loves me. I could never imagine a life without her. These past few days have been the most alive I've ever felt before!" she cried, her eyes welling up with tears. "So please don't take her from me. I just might die without her."

Fighter's face turned into one of concern and sadness as she pulled her love into her arms tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you this. I'd never leave you for as long as there's breath inside my body. I'll always love you, even when the entire universe has been destroyed – I'll always have you and your light, " she swore adamantly to the now crying blonde beauty.

"I know, Fighter, and I feel the same way. You've become a very important part of me and I can't imagine not having you as my star, " Usagi said, burrowing herself within her embrace.

"Oh, Odango …" Fighter breathed, rubbing her back lovingly. "No one is going to separate us from each other, not even those two."

"But, Fight – ."

" _Shhh_ , my love. I know what you're about to say and you're underestimating me by saying that when you know very well that I'll fight for you, " Fighter smirked and tilted her love's head to face her. "Destiny be damned."

Usagi could not help, but feel warm inside at hearing that. Her heart swelled up with love for her lover as a smile broke across her face.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right because I'm cool!" the dark-haired warrior boasted playfully, pretending to cringe when her spouse smacked her arm in response. "Hey! I know that you like to get rough, but can't you save it for our bedroom?"

Usagi flushed at that. She could not (actually she can, knowing her lover by now but she'll act shocked to hear that) believe that Fighter had actually said that in front of _Uranus and Neptune_.

Fighter, not caring about the two elder senshi, giggled and gave her wife a chaste kiss. Then she turned her attention back onto them, keeping an arm wrapped around the petite blonde.

"You must amend this, Koneko-chan. You can't stay marry to her, " Uranus shot Fighter a look that the other female ignored, already used to her attitude towards her.

"No, I refuse to leave her."

"But you must. Think about Chibi-Usa, wouldn't you want her to exist?" Neptune said, hoping that Usagi would come to her senses.

Usagi's face fell for a moment. "I do, but … " she gave them a defiant look as she held her ground, "but I'd rather be happy than in a loveless marriage meant to just produce an heir. Also, Fighter and I have plenty of time before we can start talking about children. "

"You can't stay with her, though. She's only holding you back and blinding you to your future. Why don't you just divorce her and come back home?"

"Because this **is** my future. This **is** my home. Wherever Fighter is will always be more of a home than fancy dresses, castles made out of glass, being married to someone I don't love … She _is_ my future whether you two like it or not, but … " Usagi's face softened into a sorrowful one, "But I can't help feeling disappointed that the very two people I'd hope would understand my decision are trying to drag me back to the very thing that'll destroy me."

"Koneko-chan, this is all for the best. You will thank us when – , " Uranus started to plea with the younger woman, but was cut off by her.

"Why is it that you two always think you know what's best for me while ignoring how unhappy it makes me, but you two are free to live your lives freely? I'd never force you two apart because I know how much you love each other. I'd do anything to keep you two together, _**anything!**_ Yet you keep trying to sacrifice _my_ chance of happiness by being so selfish!" the young princess screamed angrily at them, then felt a pang of guilt at seeing their facial expression. Her face softened back to its previous saddened one as she looked away from them. Her next few words hurting worse than having their star seed removed from their bodies.

"I thought you were my friends …"

"Usagi-san, we are. We are just … just …" Neptune found herself at the loss for words, finally realizing too late that they had pushed the young blonde too far. She moved forward to reach out to her, but Usagi had burrowed herself even more into her spouse's body.

"Don't, I don't want to talk to or see you two ever again for as long as you two keep trying to drag me away from Fighter. Just stop all of it already!" she sobbed into the Kinmokian's chest, finding herself being lifted into her arms.

Fighter shot them a look of disgust. "I think you've outstayed your welcome, " she spat at them, then turned on her heel and carried Usagi back inside to calm her down alone.

Neptune felt at a loss for what to do next as she watched the young couple leave with a sense of helplessness.

A familiar voice finally cut in after a few minutes have passed since Fighter's departure with Usagi, "I think it's best that you two take your leave."

The aquamarine-haired senshi glanced over to the direction of the voice to see Healer, Maker, and their princess standing there with varying degrees of emotion on their faces.

Kakyuu eyed the two with disappoint as Usagi had, shaking her head at them. "I suggest you two leave now. There's nothing here for you, " she stated coldly, then with turn of her heel – she left to go inside the castle.

Healer gave them a look of disgust, her eyes speaking volumes for her without any words needed.

Maker gave them a simple nod. "That would be best."

And with that, the two Outer Senshi were left alone to deal with the aftereffects of Usagi's words.

Taking her lover's hand in hers, Neptune gave it a small squeeze. "Come on. Let's go home, " she cooed to her before they both were enveloped by their respective planetary colors – shooting into the sky to return to Earth.

But they both could not help feeling the sudden emptiness that seem to have made itself at home inside of them, followed by a sense of guilt.

Neither of them said anything to each other during or after their trip back home. Both of them were just numb, Usagi's words still fresh in their mind.

They were both glad that neither Hotaru or Setsuna were at home when they returned, especially Haruka – who broke down instantly in a fit of tears.

Michiru wrapped her arms around her lover, stroking her sandy strands tenderly while holding back her own tears.

They had thought that their trip to Kinmoku would have ended differently, but now they realized the severity of their actions with the newfound feeling of loss they felt. They had thought their princess would come back willingly to fulfill her duty and be her radiant self again, but at the end – they had only succeeded in alienating her and losing her friendship.

And now, the only thought that seem to swim around their heads were those born of guilt.

 _What have we done?_


End file.
